


Beyond Words

by ravenclawoutcast13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Fluff, I really suck at writting Sollux's quirk, Morials Karkat and Sollux, Mute Karkat, Mute Karkat Vantas, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub, TSL (Troll Sign Launguage), The Circle of revenge hasn't happened yet so no major injuries, They speak with their typing quirks, They're all 5 sweeps old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawoutcast13/pseuds/ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: Your name is KARKAT VANTAS.And you have never met your online troll friends in person before (with the exception of Sollux who lives in the hive next door).So they decided to organized a meet up so they all could talk face to face for once.... But that will be kind of hard when you can't speak.





	Beyond Words

**Author's Note:**

> (This happened before all the hate/revenge cycle happened, so Aradia is alive, Tavros can walk, Terezi can see, and Vriska has her arm and eye. It's around the time they just turned 5 sweeps.)

_"Italics"- Signing normal/ SIGNING KARKAT_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**KARKAT'S P.O.V.**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 _"SOLLUX, I DON'T THINK I CAN DO THIS!"_ I signed out carefully but with a bit of a shake to my hands.

Today was the day I was half excited for and half dreading. 

Today, I was going to meet my friends in person. 

I was excited because I finally get to meet the people I've been talking to for the last sweep in person, get to see what they look like, hear how they talk, see how they act away from computers. 

Then I was dreading because the simple facts that I'm a candy blooded mutant and that despite my loud looking caps lock/yelling typing quirk, I can't speak at all. 

I had been mute for almost my entire 5 sweeps of life so I was very fluent in TSL (Troll Sign Language) and using other methods to talk to people and communicate with my lusus. 

I know I would definitely get culled for my blood color, that's for sure a fact, but luckily being mute isn't considered a death sentence, especially if you became mute during a strife for your life or in the trial caverns.

A lot of tactics used in the Alterian forces use TSL or silence in their operations so mute soldiers are valued (not that'd I'd ever see them). 

But back to the point at hand. 

None of my friends knew about my lack of voice other than my morail and near by neighbor, Sollux, who had picked up TSL rather quickly so he could understand what I wanted to say back when we met sweeps ago. 

Today made me even more nervous and paranoid about what was going to happen, especially with my higherblood friends like Gamzee and Eridan. 

_"OH MY GOG WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?! WHAT HOOFBEAST TRAMPLED ON MY THINKPAN TO MAKE ME THINK THIS WAS AN OKAY IDEA?! THEY'RE ALL GONNA HATE ME THE MOMENT I GO IN THERE OR WANT TO KILL ME OR-"_

Sollux sighed and said, "Relax KK. It'th gonna be fine."

_"BUT WHAT IF THEY-"_

"KK, do you want to meet them or not?" 

_"I... I DO BUT..."_

I looked down at my hands unsure what to sign to him. I'm just so fucking scared to go in there. 

Sollux let out a sigh and put his hands in mine. "Look I'd be a pretty thucky morail if I let you thtay in here. KK, you have been wanting to meet them for thweeps now and they've done the thame for uth two."

"They all came to meet everyone together and without you it wouldn't be everyone..." 

I looked up at him as he gave me a soft smile and said, "I underthtand you're thcared but I'll be right here with you." 

I nodded appreciatively and went in for the pale-bro hug which was gladly reciprocated. 

Once the hug was over we turned our attention to the room where we were going to meet the others in. 

We had all agreed to go to the third party area to prevent hive damage and the fact some hives were much father than others, so we all payed some money forward and rented a meeting/meal table at a quiet and decent Hiveaway Space (Alterinan Hotels). 

Sollux looked at me and said, "You ready KK?" 

I took a deep breath and signed out, _"NO, BUT LET'S GET THIS THE FUCK OVER WITH!"_

He laughed at bit and said, "Alright then." 

We walked forward and opened the doors revealing 10 other trolls sitting at the table doing various things varying from talking to one another to playing with toys or looking at their phones. 

A girl troll with a jade mark on her shirt looked towards us and said in a posh voice, "It Appears The Last Members Of Our Group Have Arrived." 

The others stopped what they were doing and took at look at us. 

Sollux took the charge and said, "Thorry we were late. My luthuth was being an ath'th'hole and delayed uth for a while." 

A guy with a dark blue mark on his shirt with a pair of broken glasses then stated, "D-- It is a forgivable offense since this is the first time we are to be meeting." 

The girl next to him with a blue kitten hat with an olive green jacket then said, ":33 Oh hush you! It's purrfectly okay to be delayed if your lusus is in-paw-led." 

A girl with burgundy ram horns then said, "Glad y0u made it 0kay S0llux." 

Sollux smiled a bit and said, "Same here AA."

AA? So that's Aradia, a.k.a. Sollux's flush crush. 

Sollux made our way to our seats making the others go back to what they were doing before hand.

On my right was Sollux who sat next to Aradia. On my left how ever was guy with shaggy out of control hair and wavy horns to match, he wore clown make-up and wore an indigo color. 

This **_had_** to be Gamzee. 

I'd recognize his clown ass from a mile away even though we'd never met in person before. 

He looked at me and said with a goofy smile, "SuP mOtHeRfUcKeR? HoW aRe YoU dOiNg?"

Shiiiiiiiiit! How am I gonna reply?!

Fuck why didn't I think this through more?!

Oh yeah, now I remember, I was panicking like a nookwiffer!

Luckily Sollux caught my predicament and said to the group aloud (distracting Gamzee at the same time), "Thince everyone'th here, how about we thtart introducing ourthelveth? That'th why we came here right? To meet in perthon." 

Everyone began to give off nods of approval and in my case one of relief. 

Sollux adjusted his glasses as he stood up and said, "I'll thtart thith I gueth'th'. I'm Thollux Captor and yeth I am fully aware that I have a very agreth'th'ive lithp." 

That sent some light chuckles around the room lightening up the atmosphere a bit. 

Sollux sat down and Aradia stood up. "Hell0 every0ne, I'm Aradia Megid0! It's s0 nice t0 finally meet y0u all." 

And so it continued in a circle with Feferi going next followed by Eridan, Kanaya, Tavros, Vriska, Terezi, Nepeta, Equius, and Gamzee. 

Finally, it came my turn and I was so very frightened and nervous of what they would think.

I stood up on shaky legs, well aware everyone's eyes were on me when I stood.

I took a deep breath, looking towards Sollux for moral support, and signed out a short greeting with my hands shaking a bit more than normal (luckily Sollux was used to reading my signing when I'm shaking like a leaf). 

There was confusion in the air the moment I did that and they are stared at me as if I was crazy. 

A few others decided to make theirs more vocal. 

"Uh, excuse me? Wwhat exactly wwas that suppose to be?"

"W)(y are you doing t)(at? You're suppose to be introducing yourself." 

"uHHHHH, IS HE OKAY?" 

"Cooooooome ooooooon already! Just say your fucking name already!" 

Sollux looked to me to approval to tell them, I had no other choice than to say yes or else this would go even more down hill fast.

There was no going back now. 

Sollux stood up said, "He thaid, 'Hello, I'm Karkat Vantath'."

"How the fuck that is talking?! He didn't say anything to us he only shook his hands around!" Vriska shouted at him, looking a bit annoyed. 

Sollux sighed and said, "That'th because he can't phythcially talk to uth." 

"KK... Karkat... He can't thpeak... He'th mute."

The room went dead quiet, their eyes still looking at me in shock and surprise. 

Yeah, the loudest guy in the chat rooms had no voice of his own. You can stop staring now... Please?

Sollux sat down and said, "He'th been like thith motht hith life. A long while back, a few perigreth after hith firtht pupation a rouge luthuth had broken into hith hive. KK and hith own luthuth fought againtht it and eventually killed it..."

"But it had tore up KK'th throat before going down. He hathn't been able to thpeak thince although he'th highly proficient in TSL, ath am I, which wath why I wath and will be playing tranthlator." 

I was already ready to run. I couldn't bare all their eyes much longer. 

They all bore into me with looks of hate and disgust, I just knew it! I had to go! I had to run aw- 

"TH4T'S SO FUCK1NG COOL!" 

Wait... What?

I turned to see Terezi looking at me in excitement practically vibrating in her seat as she looked at me.

"1T'S L1K3 YOU H4V3 4 COOL L4UNGU4G3 4LL TO YOURS3LF! YOU'V3 GOT TO T34CH M3!" 

Soon enough the others followed in suit.

":33 Me too! I want to speak with my paws too!" 

"I Actually Know A Little Bit But I'm Quite A Bit Rusty I'm Afraid, Heh. Perhaps A Few Lessons Would Get Me Back In The Flow Of Things As Well."

"uHHHHH, IT'S PRETTY NEAT YOU CAN TALK WITHOUT SOUND, cOULD MAKE FOR A GOOD METHOD IN FLARPING."

"Holy shit, it's could 8e the 8eeeeeeeest advantage ever! Making plans without a sound!" 

"O)( my cod! It's just so --EXCITING! I've never met someone w)(o knows TSL!" 

"WeLl FuCk! CaN i LeArN tHe MoThErFuCkInG mIrIcLeS oF tHiS tOo?" 

"D-- It is quite an e%travagent skill I have yet to learn. I would also like to learn this skill Karkat if you are willing to teach it." 

"It's quite intriguing t0 think an entire language with0ut a s0und, it's incredible!" 

I looked over at Eridan who hadn't spoken a word since Sollux told them.

Instead of speaking, he lifted his hands and to my surprise began to sign. 

_"Wwell wwhat wwere you expectin? I read a lot of militeria and a lot of tactics invvoled TSL, so naturally learned it. Nice to know it wwill havve a more practical use noww. As for my statement earlier, your hands wwere shakin so much I couldn't tell wwhat you said so I wwas askin you to clarify."_

My eyes widen at all of it as they all excitedly chatted to me.

They... They didn't hate me?

They wanted... To learn to speak to me like this? 

I... I didn't know what to say.

Sollux gave me a thumbs up and a nod. 

I smirked a bit and signed out as Sollux translated, _"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TEACH YOU ASSHOLES HOW TO SIGN! NOW SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!"_

I'm still nervous as hell about my blood but... 

My lack of voice no longer bothered me when it came to others. 

The ones who mattered most already accepted me and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> (This story is probably so OOC but I really don't care. I love it anyways so thank you for reading and sorry for my misspellings of words my computer is an idiot at times.)


End file.
